Lost at Sea
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: My entry for the Total Drama Writer's Second Summer Secret Santa. Izzy has kidnapped Noah and now they're out at sea with no gas to fuel their boat.


**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I'm back! What's it been? Two months? Anyways this is for the Total Drama Writer's Forum Second Summer Secret Santa. Here you go, Dr-Psycho, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Total Drama in any way shape or form**

"Ughh, my head…" Noah groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He took in his surroundings. He was on a speedboat in the middle of a large body of water. There was nobody else there except for a feminine figure silhouetted by the bright sun. Noah squinted and stood, approaching the figure. He was just a few steps away when he realized who it was.

"…Izzy?"

"Noah! It's about time you woke up. Man, I must have really hit you hard with that frying pan." Izzy laughed as she drove the boat. She was wearing a sailors' uniform complete with hat.

"Where are we?"

"Planet earth, you egg-head." Izzy chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean which in body of water are we located?"

"We're in- that doesn't sound good…" Izzy trailed off as the engine sputtered and coughed. With one last pathetic wheeze, the engine stopped.

"Izzy, please tell me that you know how to fix engines."

"Of course I know how to fix engines." Izzy said, bending down to inspect the engine. Noah breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not the engine that's the problem, though. We're out of gas."

"What?!" Noah exclaimed before slumping down and putting his head in his hands while mumbling under his breath.

"It'll be ok." Izzy said.

"No it won't! We're stranded! And if you remembered food and water like you remembered the gas, we're never going to survive this!"

"Actually…" Izzy opened a door to the lower part of the boat and showed Noah its contents. Noah gasped at the sight. The entire little room was stuffed with supplies.

"What all is in there?" Noah asked. Izzy pulled a list out from nowhere and began to read.

"60 bottles of water, 12 boxes of cereal bars, 5 boxes of cookies, 8 large chocolate bars, 3 packs of beef jerky, 4 bags of dried fruits, 20 cans of peaches, 2 can openers, 2 fishing kits, 2 pocket knives, 6 lifejackets, 15 rolls of toilet paper, 2 bottles of seasickness pills, 14 barf bags, 1 first aid kit, 5 blankets, 1 roll of duct tape, 2 boxes of crayons, 4 sheets of stickers, 1 rubber ducky, 3-"

"Ok, you've got the basic stuff that we need to survive." Noah cut her off.

"But I didn't even get to the plastic bouquet of roses yet!"

"It's fine, I've got the gist of what's in the storage room."

"Great! Now what?" Izzy asked and tucked the list into her shirt.

"You're the one who kidnapped me. Don't you have a plan of some sort?"

"No, not really."

"Why did you kidnap me anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you to not know."

"Typical Izzy answer." Noah rolled his eyes and turned away from her to sit down. He stared at the waves as the boat bobbed up and down with the movement of the water. Izzy took the rubber ducky, tied it to a bit of string and let it trail behind them as they slowly moved on.

"Do you think there are any sharks in the water?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure. Could be."

"I hope there are." Izzy said.

"I hope there aren't."

"Why not?"

"Because getting eaten isn't on my to-do list. Right now finding land and getting back to Owen are my main priorities."

"You mean land like that?" Izzy pointed to a faraway blob in the distance.

"Yes! Like that! Do you have any oars in the storage area?" Noah jumped up.

"No." Noah's face fell.

"You've got to have something in here we can use." Noah began digging through the storage area. "Don't let that land out of your sight. I'm going to find something we can use."

"Aye aye, Captain Noah!" Izzy tossed a captain's hat onto Noah head and stared at the land like a dog stares at a chunk of steak on a table.

Noah dug through the storage until he came across two Frisbees and some yardsticks. He seized the duct tape and created two oars by taping the Frisbees to the ends of the yardsticks.

"Ok, Izzy, you row on this side and I'll row on this side."

"Got it!" Izzy took her oar and began moving it through the water as Noah did the same with his.

"Row, row, row your boat…" Izzy began singing. Noah simply rolled his eyes and kept rowing. After several minutes, Noah began to tire and his rowing slowed.

"No! Keep rowing fast! Pretend that Alejandro and Heather are in another boat next to us and we're racing to the island!" Izzy yelled. "You don't want them to win, do you?"

"Don't let the eel win!" Noah grunted to himself and began rowing faster again. They rowed and rowed until they finally made it to the land. Noah collapsed on the sand and passed out from exhaustion while Izzy fished some pompoms from the storage and began cheering about their "win against the eels."

When Noah came to again, Izzy had created a shelter from tree branches and leaves and was dumping glitter all over it.

"What's with the glitter?" Noah asked after sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Branches and leaves are so faux pas, glitter is what's hot right now." Izzy said in a snooty voice. Noah rolled his eyes and stood to squint out at the rolling waves in search of a boat that could rescue them.

"Whoa, when did you become Oriental?" Izzy said.

"Ok, 1, that's racist, and 2, I didn't "become Oriental." I'm trying to find a boat to take us back home."

"Oh, well, I don't see any boats."

"Thank you, Einstein."

"I'm not Einstein, I'm Izzy. But sometimes I'm Escope. Or Explosivo. Or Brainzilla. Or-"

"Ok, I've got it. Where are the cereal bars?"

"Probably still in the boat."

"What do you mean by "probably"?"

"Well, I haven't touched them, but I'm not sure about that monkey there."

"Monkey?!" Noah ran to the boat. "Izzy, that's a lemur. How in the hell did you get us from Canada to Madagascar in less than a day?!"

"Boat."

"No, I mean- oh never mind. We need to get this lemur out of our supplies."

"Why? Can't we keep it?"

"No."

"Please? Pleeeeeaaase?" Izzy gave Noah puppy eyes.

"No." Noah kept his face straight.

"Final answer?"

"You cannot keep the lemur."

"Uggh! Fine!" Izzy stomped up, grabbed the lemur, and flung it towards the trees.

"When I said get rid of the lemur, I didn't mean that way, but whatever."

"Do you want me to go fetch it and try getting rid of it again?"

"No, right now we need to build a fire. It's getting dark."

"Ooh! Can we use my fire-starter?"

"You mean that thing you used in season one that almost burned your eyebrows off?"

"That's the one!"

"Fine. Who knows, it might attract someone far offs attention and we'll be rescued." Noah shrugged and built a ring of stones and put some sticks in the middle.

He rummaged through the supply area and found a lighter.

"Bingo!" he said upon successfully producing a flame from the pile of sticks

"Parcheesi!" Izzy said and stepped up with her bundle of weirdness. Noah ran and ducked behind a rock just as she tossed it in. The flames rose up and tackled the clouds.

A mile or two away, a man on a fishing boat saw the flames and smoke and went to investigate. When he got there, he found two young adults. One was a female dressed in a scorched sailor uniform with her eyebrows half-missing. The other was a male rubbing burn-lotion on her and telling her to stop squirming.

"Hey!" the fisherman called to them. Noah lifted his head, and saw the man.

"Izzy! It worked! A boat is here to save us." Noah pointed her head towards the boat. Izzy smiled and got up.

"All right!" Izzy and Noah went to the edge of the water until the boat got nearer and were welcomed aboard. They told him that they needed to get back to Canada

"Canada?! How'd you end up stranded on Madagascar?"

"It's a long story. She's crazy." Noah jabbed his thumb in Izzy's direction. Izzy tossed a net into the water and brought it back up moments later with a crap-load of fish. The fisherman's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"How'd you catch so many fish so quickly?!" he asked in awe.

"She has a lot of weird talents."

"Yeah. Did you know that I can wrap my tongue around my head like a turban? Here, watch!"

"No, Izzy it's fine. We'll take your word for it!" Noah stopped her.

The rest of the trip was spent with Izzy up on the mast wearing a pirate hat and eyepatch hollering out pirate-like sayings every so often and Noah sitting below her with a rope should she fall. They made it to land, went to the nearest airport and got two tickets back to Canada. A lot of time was spent in airport security due to Izzy. No other explanation needed to describe this encounter.

Owen met them at the Canadian airport and crushed Noah in a tight embrace while tears of happiness flowed from his eyes like two waterfalls. Izzy stood awkwardly to the side.

"Look, Brainzilla told me to apologize for taking Noah away. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Izzy, come here!" Owen swooped up Izzy and squashed her in a hug.

"Hey, Owen?"

"Yeah, Noah?"

"I will never understand either of you."

 **Author's Note: I know it's not very good, and the story probably feels kinda rushed, but whatever. I put a lot of effort into it and yeah.**


End file.
